TrunksXUsagi vs GohanXChibiusa
by Sun wukongoku
Summary: Epic Rap Battles Of Crossover Pairing Anime! Trunks and Gohan argue Two DBZXSM Pairs in a rap battle for which one is better. Updated and improved.


_**Okay because this fic got removed for not being a story I decided to rewrite it and add some plot to keep this fic up. I've also changed a few things and improved the lyrics.**_

* * *

_**Usagi Tsukino's House**_

The two half-bred Saiyajins Trunks and Gohan were sitting on the living rooms couch playing a video game system intensively as they both competed against each other pressing their controller buttons rapidly while keeping a heavy focus on the split screen of their first person shooter styled game set in the modern era.

As the boys kept on trying to earn the win in the battle Usagi came up to lavender hair boyfriend.

"Hey Trunks, Chibiusa and I have to go to the market for some things we'll be gone for awhile." Usagi said nicely.

"Go on ahead I'll see you." The Saiyajin Prince still locked his eyes on the T.V. while talking to his girlfriend.

"See you." She kissed him on his cheek before leaving.

Chibiusa then came into the room next to Gohan.

"Gohan I gotta go with Usagi please take care while we're away." She said to the Son of Goku who still hadn't adverted his eyes from the game he so strongly tried to win at.

"You can trust me, see you later." Gohan replied.

"Thanks Gohan." She softly let her lips touch his face with little to no effect of his distraction towards playing.

In just minutes after Chibiusa and Usagi had left Gohan had managed to beat Trunks in the video game.

"Yes I did it!" Gohan yelled in victory.

"Argh!" Trunks dropped his controlled in defeat.

While the purple haired Saiyajin and ebony haired one let things cool down in an instant a thought ran through Gohans mind when he fell back onto the soft matted couch.

"Those girls really like to do things while we aren't around huh." Gohan said.

"Yeah they are hard working and they treat us well." Trunks agreed

"Chibiusa does try her best to be nice to me even though I'm not the bad-boy or pretty-boy type."

"Hmm Usagi just likes to be herself and I'm glad to be with her for that."

"I think my romance is perfect with her." Gohan said gladly.

"Mine too I couldn't ask for any better." Trunks said confidently.

"Yours looks nice but I like how Chibiusa turned out it's like we were meant to be."

"Of course Usagi was the reason you met Chibiusa and I like how my romance involves with me and Usagi's bloodline."

"Yeah Prince and Princess I like my story thought because me and Chibiusa have quite the childhood."

"Are you saying you and Chibiusa as a couple are better than us?!" Trunks angered in challenge.

"Maybe who's to say it isn't?!" Gohan accepted.

Both demisaiyans then stood up standing their ground as they glared at each others eyes ferociously in their next battle after the video game they were just playing.

_**Epic Rap Battles of Crossover Pairing Anime!**_

_**This is the fan crossover of the legendary series Sailor Moon and Dragonball**_

_**But in the end there is two x couples that rises above all**_

_**Gohan son of Goku with Chibiusa Small lady daughter of the princess**_

_**Against Future Trunks and Usagi Serenity harder than a game of chess**_

_**Fanboys and fangirls gather up because they're gonna bring it on**_

_**Let's see how this battle will be over and which one won.**_

_**Gohan:**_

This is the pair everyone knows and loves Son Gohan X Tsukino ChibiUsa

We are the right and well known not like yours it sucks

We all know your pair is overrated and makes no sense

What you and Sailor Moon have in common there is no defense

Whoever suggested you two must've had something wrong with their head

Because if you tried to compete with GokuXUsagi you'd already be dead.

_**Trunks:**_

If you think for a sec your pair is better then you're obviously dumb

Where do you even think your rise to popularity came from

The time your couple was born your fandom notice was very short

Only the best artist and fic writers chose us with little support

We grew on our own without having anything in common

You just lived off VegetaXSerena and our fics when we were dominant

* * *

_**TrunksXUsagi vs GohanXRini which of these couples of DBZXSM is perfect for me**_

_**GohanXChibiusa vs TrunksXSerena which one DBZXSM pair is the best choice for ya**_

* * *

_**Gohan:**_

Listen up Trunks at least Chibiusa and I have a reason to be together.

For some fan crazed reason you got forced with Usagi to marry her

What is with your weakass crossover getting all this pointless hype

Of course Darien is better than you you're not Sailor Moon's type

King Endymion obviously has the real sexy purple hair unlike yours

I dumped Videl and had better MC OG OC kids with Rini by choice

_**Trunks:**_

In the Sailor Moon verse I'm clearly more manly than you that's no lie

Atleast one of us here actually got voiced by a guy

The Prince of the Saiyans and Princess of the Moon, royalty, together from beginning to end

You were left out in Cross Epoch despite being your dad's son and my friend.

Without Usagi

Chibiusa would just be nothin

Without me

Your dad would be dead and you wouldn't get past super saiyan

* * *

_**TrunksXUsagi vs GohanXRini which of these couples of DBZXSM is perfect for me**_

_**GohanXChibiusa vs TrunksXSerena which one DBZXSM pair is the best choice for ya**_

* * *

_**Gohan:**_

Say whatever you want prince funny title for one named Trunks

But I surpassed even your own father with ascended super saiyan and ups

Chibiusa beat her mother as a Sailor when she was younger than me.

We together are always going to be more powerful than both you even in your dreams.

Who want's to hear the same damn story of a prince and a princess

meeting and living ever after fuck reading the rest

Did I forget to mention she's your girlfriend's daughter?

So being the father you would bother treating me like I was your in law brother.

_**Trunks:**_

You may be stronger than my entire family together

But you will never be as loved as we were in the DBZXSM crossover

Brother in law ha that would make you my own son

Now respect me boy and I'll give you a head start to run

Cause if I catch you messing with my daughter I'll cut off something you'll miss

I'm about to destroy you with the final words of the royal prince diss.

Love Chibiusa you want to marry my daughter you do?

Then let's play Meet The Parent's and I'll go De Niro on you.

* * *

_**TrunksXUsagi vs GohanXRini which of these couples of DBZXSM is perfect for me**_

_**GohanXChibiusa vs TrunksXSerena which one DBZXSM pair is the best choice for ya**_

* * *

They both failed to notice until it was too late that their girlfriends Usagi and Chibiusa were both showing stupefied facial expressions; they saw and heard the entire rap battle.

"Um we can explain all this." Gohan said backed into a corner with his hands raised in defense.

_**Which Couple Won?**_

_**You Decide!**_

_**Stay tuned for the next battle!**_


End file.
